legofandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Vis
Samenstelling Het dier, in de vorm van een vis, bestaat uit één stuk, met open bek ter grootte van een stud, heeft een rond lichaam met twee ogen in de kop, twee kieuwen links en rechts, een vin op de rug en een verticale platte staart. Het dier is in vier kleuren verschenen: Grijs, parel licht|afbeelding=Vis 64648 zilver 4539486.jpg|naam=txt#4539486 |jaar=2009|thema=Town|notitie=Pearl Light Gray=Silver}} Zilver, flip/flop|afbeelding=Vis 64648 zilver metalic 4611885.jpg|naam=txt#4611885 |jaar=2009|thema=Town|notitie=Flat Silver=Silver flip/flop}} Groen, zand|afbeelding=Vis 64648 groen zand 4609980.jpg|naam=txt#4609980|jaar=2011|thema=Minifigures|notitie=}} Oranje|afbeelding=Vis 64648 oranje 4623481.jpg|naam=txt#4623481|jaar=2011|thema=Sculptures|notitie=}} }} Verhaal De vis, in het Engels "fish", is een dat in veel water of strand thema sets is verschenen. Notities * Het thema van introductie, , is een aanname; in 2009 werden de meeste vissen in de sets van dit thema uitgebracht. * Bij Peeron en Brickipedia wordt er geen onderscheid gemaakt tussen de 'zilverkleurige' versies Verwijzingen Optredens Zilver flip/flop|afbeelding=4183 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4183 The Mill|thema=Pirates of the Caribbean|jaar=2011|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zilver flip/flop|afbeelding=6857 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6857 The Dynamic Duo Funhouse Escape|thema=Super Heroes|jaar=2012|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zilver flip/flop|afbeelding=7985 wallpaper.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7985 City of Atlantis |jaar=2011|thema=Atlantis|aantal=1|notitie=als schat}} Grijs parel|afbeelding=8077 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=8077 Atlantis Exploration HQ |jaar=2010|thema=Atlantis|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zilver flip/flop|afbeelding=9470-1 product 1.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9470 De Aanval van Shelob|thema=The Lord of the Rings|jaar=2012|aantal=1|notitie=bij Gollem}} Zilver flip/flop|afbeelding=10663 artist impression.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10663 Creatieve Kist|thema=Bricks & More|jaar=2013|aantal=4|notitie=}} Zilver flip/flop|afbeelding=41051 artist impression.jpg|pixels=70|naam=41051 Merida's Highland Games |jaar=2014|thema=Disney Princess|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zilver flip/flop|afbeelding=Prod thumbs retina 472x266 75020.jpg|pixels=70|naam=75020 Jabba's Sail Barge|thema=Star Wars|jaar=2013|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zilver flip/flop|afbeelding=79000-1 product.jpg|pixels=63|naam=79000 Raadsels voor De Ring|thema=The Hobbit|jaar=2012|aantal=1|notitie=bij Gollem}} Zilver flip/flop|afbeelding=79013-1 product.jpg|pixels=63|naam=79013 Meerstad Achtervolging|thema=The Hobbit|jaar=2013|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zilver flip/flop|afbeelding=79016-1 product.jpg|pixels=63|naam=79016 Aanval op Meerstad|thema=The Hobbit|subthema=The Battle of the Five Armies|jaar=2014|aantal=1|notitie=bij Bain, de zoon van Bard}} Zilver flip/flop|afbeelding=79107 box art.jpg|pixels=68|naam=79107 Comanche Kamp|jaar=2013|thema=The Lone Ranger|aantal=1|notitie=}} }} mapping Oranje helder|afbeelding=30100 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=30100 Andrea on the Beach polybag|thema=Friends|jaar=2012|aantal=1|notitie=}} Oranje helder|afbeelding=40066 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=40066 Monthly Mini Model Build Set - 2013 06 June, Fisherman|thema=LEGO Brand Store|jaar=2013|aantal=1|notitie=}} Oranje helder|afbeelding=10218 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10218 Pet Shop|thema=Modular Buildings|jaar=2011|aantal=1|notitie=}} Oranje helder|afbeelding=45100 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=45100 StoryStarter Core Set|thema=Educational & Dacta|jaar=2013|aantal=5|notitie=}} Groen zand|afbeelding=col03 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=col03 Fisherman - Complete Set|thema=Collectible Minifigures: Series 3 Minifigures|jaar=2011|aantal=1|notitie=}} Groen zand|afbeelding=col05 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=col05 Ice Fisherman - Complete Set|thema=Collectible Minifigures: Series 5 Minifigures|jaar=2011|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs parel licht|afbeelding=6299 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6299 Advent Calendar 2009, Pirates (Day 12) - Fish over Fire|thema=Holiday: Advent Sub-Set: Pirates|jaar=2009|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs parel licht|afbeelding=7553 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7553 Advent Calendar 2011, City (Day 10) Camp Fire and Fishing Pole|thema=Holiday: Advent Sub-Set|jaar=2011|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs parel licht|afbeelding=7639 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7639 Camper|thema=Town: City: Recreation|jaar=2009|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs parel licht|afbeelding=10217 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10217 Diagon Alley|thema=Harry Potter|jaar=2011|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs parel licht|afbeelding=4738 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4738 Hagrid's Hut (3rd edition)|thema=Harry Potter|jaar=2010|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs parel licht|afbeelding=10210 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10210 Imperial Flagship|thema=Pirates: Pirates II|jaar=2010|aantal=2|notitie=}} Grijs parel licht|afbeelding=8897 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=8897 Jagged Jaws Reef|thema=Racers: World Racers|jaar=2010|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs parel licht|afbeelding=6241 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6241 Loot Island|thema=Pirates: Pirates II|jaar=2009|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs parel licht|afbeelding=10193 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10193 Medieval Market Village|thema=Castle: Fantasy Era|jaar=2009|aantal=5|notitie=}} Grijs parel licht|afbeelding=8397 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=8397 Pirate Survival|thema=Pirates: Pirates II|jaar=2009|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs parel licht|afbeelding=6253 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6253 Shipwreck Hideout|thema=Pirates: Pirates II|jaar=2009|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs parel licht|afbeelding=6242 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6242 Soldiers' Fort|thema=Pirates: Pirates II|jaar=2009|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs parel licht|afbeelding=7571 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7571 The Fight for the Dagger|thema=Prince of Persia|jaar=2010|aantal=2|notitie=}} Zilver flip/flop|afbeelding=60036 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=60036 Arctic Base Camp|thema=Town: City: Arctic|jaar=2014|aantal=2|notitie=}} Zilver flip/flop|afbeelding=10937 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10937 Arkham Asylum Breakout|thema=Super Heroes: Batman II|jaar=2012|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zilver flip/flop|afbeelding=4184 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4184 Black Pearl|thema=Pirates of the Caribbean|jaar=2011|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zilver flip/flop|afbeelding=41046 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=41046 Brown Bear's River|thema=Friends|jaar=2014|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zilver flip/flop|afbeelding=41018 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=41018 Cat's Playground|thema=Friends|jaar=2013|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zilver flip/flop|afbeelding=60015 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=60015 Coast Guard Plane|thema=Town: City: Coast Guard|jaar=2013|aantal=2|notitie=}} Zilver flip/flop|afbeelding=41015 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=41015 Dolphin Cruiser|thema=Friends|jaar=2013|aantal=2|notitie=}} Zilver flip/flop|afbeelding=60001 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=60001 Fire Chief Car|thema=Town: City: Fire|jaar=2013|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zilver flip/flop|afbeelding=4642 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4642 Fishing Boat|thema=Town: City: Harbor|jaar=2011|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zilver flip/flop|afbeelding=4432 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4432 Garbage Truck|thema=Town: City: Traffic|jaar=2012|aantal=2|notitie=}} Zilver flip/flop|afbeelding=4645 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4645 Harbor|thema=Town: City: Harbor|jaar=2011|aantal=3|notitie=}} Zilver flip/flop|afbeelding=9337 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9337 Harbor Set|thema=Educational & Dacta: Town|jaar=2011|aantal=4|notitie=}} Zilver flip/flop|afbeelding=41036 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=41036 Jungle Bridge Rescue|thema=Friends|jaar=2014|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zilver flip/flop|afbeelding=7188 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7188 King's Carriage Ambush|thema=Castle: Kingdoms|jaar=2011|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zilver flip/flop|afbeelding=5770 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5770 Lighthouse Island|thema=Creator: Model: Building|jaar=2011|aantal=2|notitie=}} Zilver flip/flop|afbeelding=3065 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3065 Olivia’s Tree House|thema=Friends|jaar=2012|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zilver flip/flop|afbeelding=41043 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=41043 Penguin's Playground|thema=Friends|jaar=2014|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zilver flip/flop|afbeelding=850932 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=850932 Polar Accessory Set|thema=Town: City: Arctic|jaar=2014|aantal=2|notitie=}} Zilver flip/flop|afbeelding=41047 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=41047 Seal's Little Rock|thema=Friends|jaar=2014|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zilver flip/flop|afbeelding=7346 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7346 Seaside House|thema=Creator: Model: Building|jaar=2012|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zilver flip/flop|afbeelding=9461 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9461 The Swamp Creature|thema=Monster Fighters|jaar=2012|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zilver flip/flop|afbeelding=5883 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5883 Tower Takedown|thema=Dino|jaar=2012|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zilver flip/flop|afbeelding=60026 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=60026 Town Square|thema=Town: City: Traffic|jaar=2013|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zilver flip/flop|afbeelding=850458 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=850458 VIP Top 5 Boxed Minifigures|thema=Collectible Minifigures|jaar=2012|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zilver flip/flop|afbeelding=7553 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7553 Advent Calendar 2011, City (Day 10) Camp Fire and Fishing Pole|thema=Holiday: Advent Sub-Set|jaar=2011|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zilver flip/flop|afbeelding=7639 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7639 Camper|thema=Town: City: Recreation|jaar=2009|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zilver flip/flop|afbeelding=10217 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10217 Diagon Alley|thema=Harry Potter|jaar=2011|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zilver flip/flop|afbeelding=4738 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4738 Hagrid's Hut (3rd edition)|thema=Harry Potter|jaar=2010|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zilver flip/flop|afbeelding=10210 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10210 Imperial Flagship|thema=Pirates: Pirates II|jaar=2010|aantal=2|notitie=}} Zilver flip/flop|afbeelding=8897 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=8897 Jagged Jaws Reef|thema=Racers: World Racers|jaar=2010|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zilver flip/flop|afbeelding=10193 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10193 Medieval Market Village|thema=Castle: Fantasy Era|jaar=2009|aantal=5|notitie=}} Zilver flip/flop|afbeelding=7571 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7571 The Fight for the Dagger|thema=Prince of Persia|jaar=2010|aantal=2|notitie=}} }}